instant_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Mokomoko Dannoura
Summary Mokomoko is a ghost and one of the main characters in the series. She was the responsible person for not letting Sion's system be installed on Tomochika as a way of protecting her, and later reveals herself to the latter, and eventually to Yogiri. Appearance Mokomoko is a ghost/spirit with pulled eyes, and clothing that remembers the japanese style at the Heian era. Her size is quite small, she doesn't have legs and is a bit chubby. Personality Mokomoko is a talkative ghost that always say one thing or another about the Dannoura lineage when she gets the chance. She is also very protective towards Tomochika, being always by her side, and is determined to do anything to protect her if needed. As a Dannoura, she knows plenty of martial arts styles and was even capable of defeating two high ranking spirits of deceased swordsmans. She also ships Tomochika with Yogiri. Abilities Dannoura Style: The Dannoura style is a personal technique from the Heian era which seeks to maximize the use of weapons and hand to hand combat. It applies techniques which make use of the mentality, reflexes, the human body structure, and so forth of not only oneself but also the opponent, finding the most “cowardly” methods to win a fight and exploiting them without hesitation because such things as killing fairly are absurd as when you die nothing remains of you. Ever since its invention during the Heian era it has been refined and adapted into many branches which even include electronic warfare and continues to be an unceasingly evolving style that adapts to the opponent. *'Seal Release:' Mokomoko can release her spiritual seal which keeps her naturally offensive soul of a Dannoura from making her hyper-aggressive during combat. Once released she always strikes with the full intent of killing the opponent which defies the natural nature of people as the avoidance of murder is instinctual. Normally in melee combat, the sense of avoidance is at the maximum which inhibits normal people for going for the kill with every single move they do. It also numbs the natural reaction one has towards death. *'Dannoura Anti-Air Technique:' A technique Mokomoko can perform that consists of first getting a hold of the opponent's body by driving one hand into their windpipe and the other's fingers into their eye sockets, then jamming their head into the floor. *'Dannoura Stance:' Mokomoko's fighting stance form is specially developed to hide all of the vitals from the opponent. *'Pseudo Ground Shrink:' Mokomoko can use a combination of multiple techniques that result in the effect of the ground between her and the opponent to shrink before the opponent can react to her movements. It should be noted that this is achieved through skill and not speed. *'Other:' There is a technique in the Dannoura style specifically designed to smash the “jewels” of a male Note: As a Dannoura, she should be able to do the same techniques Tomochika can. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Instant Death